


Not that kind of Alpha

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Emperor Hux, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Kylo Ren, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Snoke is dead. Hux is Emperor of the galaxy. Kylo Ren is his prisoner.Alpha Hux has plans for Omega Kylo and its all for the sake of peace in the galaxy. Apparently.





	Not that kind of Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I've a thing for Emperor Hux, :-)))))
> 
> No Beta, sorry for mistakes etc
> 
> I've rated it mature but the sex is not explicit

“We have him your grace.”

Hux gives the slightest of nods and maintains his stance staring out of the window.  The world outside is a blur of blue and green, of sky and grass and trees. It should be relaxing, but all he can think is, _it’s not home, it’s not the Finalizer_.

Everything in his plan fell into place and now he is the ruler of the galaxy and it’s everything he wanted, or at least thought he wanted.  

Back on the Finalizer he knew who he was. Now every day he has to wear a mask and he’s finding it pinches just a little. He never thought of what it would mean to be him if his plans came to fruition. In all honesty he didn’t really think they would, it was a hell of a long shot and kriff him if he didn’t pull it off.

Only the people in this room, Phasma and Kylo Ren, remember who he really is. Everyone else seems to have developed collective amnesia. He’s no longer the man who, in the name of order and peace, destroyed a solar system and turned children into automatons. No, now he is expected to wear expensively garish clothes, kiss babies and smile at every passing stranger. Well, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but there are times when all he wants to do is wear black and sneer.

And talking of black and of masks, Hux turns and contemplates the figure kneeling on the floor.

Unbidden a memory comes of striding, with glacial calm, past the brewing storm that is Ren.  It had been a surprise walking into an audience with Snoke and finding Ren there uncovered. Hux merely flicked his eyes, just the once. What Ren looked like was of no importance. And it wasn’t.

That’s not entirely true. There had been a spark of something down in Hux’s belly but he chose to ignored it and deprived of the energy which drives human emotions it, whatever ‘it’ was, simply disappeared. Or at least mostly disappeared.

It feels good looking down on Ren, the man who had thought he was above others. In truth Hux knows Ren is something special, something powerful and oh so kriffing dangerous. Quite possibly the most powerful being in the galaxy and also one of the most vulnerable. Oh the irony, how the universe must laugh.  

Ren looks so kriffing young and oddly soft, it’s the same thought Hux had all those years ago. It was fleeting then, just an impression, but now it all makes sense. He should have known.

Reaching out Hux pushes Ren’s hair away from his neck.  

“You were Snoke’s mate,” says Hux, he can’t keep the curl of disgust out of his voice. The idea of Ren with Snoke is ... well ... it doesn’t bear thinking about but the silvery bite scar is evidence enough.

Ren’s hair is soft, of course it would be, and very touchable. Hux cant help winding it around his fingers. He pulls it, he’s not trying to be cruel, ok he is, but Ren needs to know who is in charge now.

Crouching down Hux looks Ren in the eyes, “and yet you killed him.”

Ren glares back. A look like that has sent many men to the med bay or to their graves, but deprived of the force by the nice bit of jewellery adorning his wrist there is little Ren can do.

“It’s not supposed to be possible for an Omega to kill their Alpha, and yet you did it.”

Hux is a little in awe. It is astonishing that Ren killed Snoke, but also that he spent all that time away from his Alpha. It’s supposed to be like torture. Hux can’t help thinking what a terrible thing for an Alpha to do, to send his Omega away. He’s surprised Ren managed to cling onto any sanity at all.

“If you had only come to me after, but you ran and chaos and destruction followed you.”

He wraps Ren’s hair tightly in his hands and yanks his face forward. They are close enough to kiss, or to spit. Ren just stares.

“I should punish you,” a sigh rises up from the depth of Hux. “You were my enemy... but I think you have been punished enough.”

Hux watches as palace guards lead Ren away. He wonders where the fight has gone. Ren was such a formidable warrior and now, now he’s just seems empty.

“Phasma.”

Hux beckons her to his side. “Find out when his heat is due.”

She gives him a look. Even destroying a solar system didn’t warrant that look.

_Is that disappointment_.

Phasma knows Hux’s mother had been an Omega. It was one of the reasons he’d introduced laws forbidding collaring and other abuses. He’d always said he wouldn’t be one of _those_ Alphas.

“You know how dangerous he is...” Hux doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

“The bond wont take, Omegas only present if they feel safe, secure...”

“He bonded with Snoke and then was sent away for years. Maybe he doesn’t need...” He is interrupted again. If it was anyone else but Phasma they would be sent for thorough re-education.

“We don’t know the circumstances...”

“I don’t need to know the circumstances, they fucked and bit or can’t you remember your biology lessons.”

“I know you, you’ll only allow a one way bond. It’s not right...”

Hux is surprised by Phasma’s outburst, she is not usually so emotional but she is right. With any other Omega he’d agree but this is Ren and someone needs to control him.

“It is what is best for the empire.”

Hux turns and heads to the window and the green and blue beyond. “That will be all.”

................

Hux does try his best not to be one of those Alphas.

He woos Ren. He was never one for grand gestures and frankly Ren would see right through them so instead Hux makes promises. He promises Ren he’ll not send him away nor callously cause him harm. He’s also honest enough to admit he’s unlikely to ever love him but he has grown quite fond and maybe that will be enough.

Several months pass before they find themselves in the throne room. It’s nothing elaborate, just a simple ceremony to join the lives of two people. There is Phasma, Mitaka and a handful of storm troopers in attendance.

Ren wonders if keeping it so low key means Hux can deny it if it ever becomes politically expedient to do so. It unsettles him but he trust Hux. For good or for bad he trusts him enough to have gone into pre heat and now he needs an Alpha and Hux wont allow him any other.

................

The path Hux has trod has taken him from a weakling of an Alpha, to General and Emperor and now he gets to fuck Kylo Ren. He’s not sure which he is most proud of, maybe General, but looking at Ren positioned naked on his bed and begging for his knot he might need to reconsider his answer.

He’s not sure he’s seen a body more perfect than Rens but that could be the beginning of his rut speaking. Hux is aware that anyone looking at the two of them would expect him to be the Omega, but strength is not just measured in muscle. There are few with a stronger mind or will than Hux, he is a true Alpha and maybe, in his opinion, the only one truly worthy of Ren.

He leans in to kiss Ren and he’s surprised to find Ren is obviously inexperienced if endearingly enthusiastic. Then again Hux can’t imagine that Snoke was much of a kisser.

Kissing doesn’t sate either of them for long and Hux wants nothing more than to get his cock in Ren’s hole and Ren is practically screaming for it. Indeed he is screaming for it loud and clear.

If Ren’s hole, by comparison to other Omegas Hux has known, is small and tight Hux doesn’t really notice. He is far too busy savouring the slick which runs freely down Ren’s thighs. They say that the slick of an Omega is the best thing an Alpha can taste Hux has never been convinced of this until now. He can’t quite get enough of the sweetness, and who’d have thought anything about Ren could be sweet. There is a crispness to it also, it reminds him of those first days of spring when everything is just on the verge of blooming and children wait eagerly to have their fill of the harvest. He hasn’t thought about his home world in such a long time, but that’s the allure of Omegas, besides the desperate, wanton sex.

Spending an hour or so lapping at Ren’s hole seems a perfectly reasonable thing for Hux to do and the whimpers coming from below him tell him he’s not the only one to think it. That, however, will have to wait for another time. As magical as slick is what really enthrals Alphas is the feeling of their knot expanding and filling an Omega’s warm tight hole with seed.

Hux slips his finger in Ren’s ass or he tries to but he finds it’s a little more resistant than he would have expected.

He settles back onto his haunches, “Kylo, have you done this before.”

It takes an incredible amount of will power to ask such a question, the Alpha in Hux wants to get his cock in there before any other Alpha does. Of course no one will take what belongs to Hux, he is emperor after all, but his primitive instincts still howl in frustration.

There are no words just the shaking of sweat soaked hair.

“Oh,” says Hux. He’s heard it was possible to bond an omega who doesn’t present. Bonding requires a high emotional response and an anguished scream will do just as well as a pleasured moan.

The Alpha in Hux melts and its the oddest thing to hear himself purr, but purr he does. Then he covers Kylo and begins the slow process of scenting him. It’s what he should have done in the first place, if he hadn’t planned this whole thing like a military operation with his eyes set firmly on the  target.

He takes his time attending to his mate lavishing the sort of loving care Alphas are renown for and when finally he sinks into Kylo his grin is wide and ferocious.

It’s the pleasure spilling out of Kylo and filling the air with a deep rich scent which calls Hux forward, calls him to sink his teeth into delicate flesh. Never has Hux felt so strong as he pierces the skin of Kylo’s neck and claims what was always meant to be his. His arms encircle his mate pulling him into an embrace, he feels joy when Kylo sinks back against him content and pliant like all Omegas should be.

Kylo can feel the bond start to grow. The calmness which is Hux flowing into him. It is just what he needs, someone who can sooth his chaos.

They both fall asleep.

...........

It is the scrap of teeth against his own neck which rouses Hux. As is tradition Kylo is wanting permission to complete the bond.

Hux wont give it, he isn’t being cruel, he isn’t, not this time. It’s for the best. Kylo will understand. He hopes.

“No, Kylo,” he says. He knows it’s unfair and what is more unfair he uses the one way bond to push his request, his command.

Kylo whines.

The sound of the huge man in his arms whining momentarily stuns Hux. Just because the bond isn’t complete doesn’t mean Hux is immune to his mate’s distress it just doesn’t have the same intensity as it otherwise would. He can ignore it and it wouldn’t drive him to madness.

For all his distress Kylo doesn’t pull away from Hux, he still wants contact.

“Kylo,” says Hux. “I’m sorry, but an emperor can’t be owned by anyone. The power has to reside within me and not look like it can be usurped by another.”

Hux runs his fingers through Kylo’s hair. It is beautiful hair, thinks Hux, he resolves to spend hours just stroking it.

Such is the power of the bond that Kylo keens into Hux’s touch even as pain pools deep in his eyes.

But it wont change Hux’s mind, not on this.

“I promise you Kylo you have me, but it can’t be any other way.”

_No, no, no, no,_ repeats to infinity in Kylo’s mind. This can’t happen, not again. Hux will try to be considerate and sometimes he will fail spectacularly but that doesn’t really matter. Kylo needs to be etched into Hux as deeply as Hux is etched into him. Without that Hux might as well drop him off on an unpopulated planet because that’s how desolate it will feel if the bond only remains one way. It’s like howling until your insides are shredded and oozing out. He cant, he wont go through that again.

He’ll kill Hux, he knows he will.

He shouldn’t be able to, it should be impossible. He’s Kylo Ren, doesn’t Hux understand that, and nothing is impossible.

Hux struggles, but it’s for the best.

Kylo clamps down, feels the blood in his mouth and it is done.

“I wont control you,” he says. “I am your Omega, but this is for the best.”


End file.
